Diary of the ambitious one
by Neptunering
Summary: '...The claw on my back was held tight, I'm drowning, I thought...' Louis has always been a cautious molehog, he was dependent on his brothers and sisters, and knew he could count on them - until someone took things a little too far.


**Dear Reader,**

**I am glad that you took the trouble just to read the story of a Molehog. Hopefully, you will enjoy this story I made, I recently watched Ice Age 4, and just adored Louis, so I wanted to write this story. **

**Note that this story will be written in a diary format. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, for I wasn't raised up with proper English.**

**Yours truly,**

**Russell :D**

PRELUDE

I was bumbling around one day, trying to find that little shack I build a while ago, until I stumbled across this very old yet robust wooden chest. With my curiosity taking the best of me, I opened the chest, only to find some very old dusty and ancient books. They were so old; they probably date back to the Ice Age! I found a particular one in the very middle, it somehow caught my attention. I picked it up and started reading, join me if you will and we shall read "Diary of the ambitious one"

Diary of the ambitious one

Day 1

There I was, crouching on my usual mountain; I picked the biggest one so I could have a good view of the sunset. I have always wondered what lay beyond the horizon. Some books I found scattered all over the island said, you could just fall off, and some said it is like a portal, you would just appear at the other end, some even say, there is another world that lies beyond.

I live on a strange Island; there was no one else other than me. I just lived on leafs and vegies I find almost everywhere, they are limitless; they seem to be appearing at the same spot after a few months.

Thoughts ran through my mind once again, asking the same questions over and over again; who was I? What was I? Or more importantly, where am I? I was just there, on the Island, I haven't have the slightest idea of how I got here.

The Island was pretty huge, there are several mountains around and below are thick forest.

It is starting to get dark, it was probably time I should head home, the beautiful stars are winking at me, and the trees were dancing to ballet of the winds. Moments like this just want to make me just, go and grab on what's out there. You know, like explore the world.

Just as I was about to dig back, I saw the most amazing sight in the world, a shooting star, I have never seen one before, I read somewhere that if you wish on a shooting star, your dreams will come true. What was there to lose? I opened my furry mouth and said

"I wish, that I am able to explore the world... and make some friends"

Who am I kidding, wishes are not real. I got myself together and let out a huge sigh. I dug down beneath the earth and back to my home. I snuggled into bed and just stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a though sprinted through my mind, I would just go and explore the world! Find what's beyond the horizon, go to another island! Yes! That's what I'll do. There was no point in playing it safe anyway, if you wanted to get anyway, you have to takes risks. With all the excitement rushing through me, I fell asleep, with a huge smile on my face.

Day 2

I dug and dug, and finally reached the beach. I knew that I had to build a raft if I wanted to sail the seas. I sniffed the air, ah nothing like a breath of fresh air to start the day off. I looked nearby for any materials I could make my raft off. I already had plans. I wanted my raft not to be an ordinary raft but one with a little cabin for me, and a fence lining up along the sides to prevent water from going through.

I dug my way out of the sandy beach that I have chosen my location to build the raft and went into the forest, remembering the day that a nutcase saber-tooth squirrel that tore the whole island down just to find the acorn that probably never existed, I started to pick the rather thick branches from the floor, due to all the swinging and jumping he did. I tried to communicate with it, but it doesn't even speak! Imagine a world without speaking animals. The world would be in TOTAL CHAOS! I don't even want to imagine what kind of sorcery would take out speaking abilities away from us.

Once I collected at least 20 of those branches, I started heading for the building site, I sat them down next to two sand dunes, ensuring that they do not roll away to the sea or back to the forest. I needed some vines now; I dug my way to the forest and pulled some vines down, hug them over my neck like a little necklace and trotted to the building site.

I took about 20 planks and tied them together with 6 vines, 2 on the bottom, 2 on the middle, and 2 at the top. I finished it with 2 vines going diagonal on both sides, just to be creative. Jeez, I sure was making progress, until I found out that the vines wouldn't hold the barrier of the raft. I went to the nearby tree and took bites, spitting the wood out with each, finally, I reached the sap of the tree, I quickly took a wooden bowl and filled it with the sticky tree sap, I collected 2 cups of the sap and headed back to the building site. I poured a trail of the sap around the raft and on the corner of the raft, finishing the two bowls, I took the shorter planks and placed them on the sap, they worked perfectly! For security reasons, I used the left over vines to tie them with the raft, vertically. I proceeded with making the cabin, for this, I simply went home and took my large wardrobe, well, it is large to me, I could fit 4 beds till it is full. I headed back to the building site and stuck it in the corner, with the sap. Walla! My raft. I named it, Armada.

Day 3

Today was the day, the day I would travel the oceans and visit other worlds, today was the day. I took my raft which I had safely tied to a coconut tree and pushed toward the ocean. I jumped in and started sailing, I turned and stared at the direction of my home, tears rolled down my cheeks, I didn't know if they were sadness or happiness, or maybe even both of them, but I knew that there was no returning. I got myself together and set up the sails. I didn't want to steer the raft, I wanted nature and destiny to guide. I took a deep breath and stared at the horizon, looking out for any land masses, instead of small little island.

The sea was calm, the waves were playing leapfrog, entertaining themselves as they bask to the sun's warming hands. I never actually noticed how beautiful the world was, even the wind sounded like it was speaking to me, It was a disappointment I couldn't speak wind. I could smell the sea even. After a while, I got hungry. I went into my cabin and munched on some toadstools. I started day dreaming while I slowly enjoy the toadstool, boy, did I day dream, the next thing I noticed was the orange sky, My eyes bulged and my iris grew in size, I just wanted to smile forever, I have never seen this before, not even on the island, this is extraordinary, I felt like my knees were urging for a jump. I slowly calmed myself after a while, and headed for the cabin. The day was long, longer than ever, I was falling asleep until I heard a noise that struck fear in my heart.

It was then, when things became complicated.

**Incomplete, please review with a plot I could get ideas from :D.**


End file.
